


A Slice of Pie

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Connor started working at the coffee shop two years ago, he’s had every customer who walks through the front doors wrapped around his finger.</p>
<p>Well, except Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my coliver tumblr sideblog, 'monicashipscoliver'.

Since Connor started working at the coffee shop two years ago, he’s had every customer who walks through the front doors wrapped around his finger.

He bats his eyelashes, sharpens his smirk. “You sure you don’t want a slice of pie with that?”

They all buy. Always.

Well, except Oliver.

But then, Connor doesn’t use his tricks on Oliver. He’s too busy staring at those warm eyes and the small smile that grows the longer Connor stares. At the soft blush that reddens his cheeks.

"Large coffee, please," Oliver says. He tips two dollars and sits by the front window of the store, nose buried in his laptop.

Oliver comes in every time Connor works. Connor wonders if he comes in everyday, or if it’s just for him. With anyone else, he’d assume the latter, but he can’t read Oliver.

One frigid December morning, Oliver shows up in a pea-coat, knitted navy blue hat on his head with matching scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth. He reaches up with mitten-covered hands and pushes it down from his face.

He’s gorgeous, cheeks tinted red from the cold. Even the tip of his nose has a bit of red.

With anyone else, Connor would smirk and offer a way to warm him up, laying the innuendo on thick just to then suggest they buy a slice of warm apple pie.

With Oliver, Connor says, “Cold out there, huh?” and then wants to kick himself because that’s so _not smooth_. Of course it’s cold. It’s freaking _snowing_.

Oliver laughs. “A little bit, yeah.”

Connor chides himself internally and, to end the pain, asks, “Large coffee, right?”

Oliver’s smile wobbles. “Yeah." His eyes drift away to the pie display.

Connor frowns. “You okay?”

"Huh?" Oliver blinks and looks at him again. He bites his lip. "I mean, yeah." He coughs, straightens his shoulders. "I was thinking pie today, too."

"Oh?" For all the months Oliver’s come here, he’s only ordered coffee. "What kind?"

Oliver’s eyes shift to the case and back. He almost looks… nervous? But that can’t be right. It’s just pie. “What kind do you like?”

Eloquently, Connor sputters, “Me?”

Oliver nods.

"They’re all good." Connor shrugs. "The boss makes them in the back."

"I know that… I mean, I just… I want to know what your favorite is."

Connor frowns harder. “Why?”

"I thought… if you wanted… if you had time…" Oliver takes a breath. "Maybe we could share?"

Oliver tilts his head down, but quickly peeks up at Connor through his eyelashes. His cheeks darken, and he’s so adorable it takes Connor a while to realize what he even said _._

Connor’s frown vanishes, lifting instantly in the widest smile he thinks he’s ever given. “Are you asking me out?”

Oliver swallows hard. “Yes.”

Ten minutes later, Connor takes his break early to eat a slice of cherry pie with Oliver who, Connor learns, has been building up the courage to ask him out for weeks.

"I’m glad you finally did," Connor says. He takes the pen from his apron and scribbles his number on Oliver’s palm.

Oliver blushes. His smile could put the sun to shame. “Me, too.”


End file.
